The Black Tri-Stars
The Black Tri-Stars (黒い三連星, Kuroi Sanresei) are a trio of pilots famous for their custom painted Mobile Suits and their infamous formation, the Jet Stream Attack. The members are Gaia (ガイア), Mash (マッシュ), and Ortega (オルテガ); Gaia is designated as their leader. He leads the Jet Stream Attack, and Mash follows close behind him. If someone happens to dodge the first two, then Ortega can shoot them down. Known as top classed fighters in their own right, they are a feared name with the Federation troops. Early during the One Year War, they captured General Revil's starship during the Battle of Loum. They continued to ambush various Federation forces with their teamwork. Sent by Kycilia to reinforce Odessa, the trio attack White Base. When their formation is used against Amuro, he deflects their assault by using Gundam to step on top Gaia's Dom. Using the leader as a foothold, he stabs through Mash and evades Ortega's attack. Shocked that their impenetrable formation is bested, Gaia and Ortega decide to avenge their lost comrade. Their efforts are in vain as their piloting skills ultimately lose to Amuro's Newtype powers. During the compilation movies, they are killed in one battle. Gaia and Ortega fall in a shoot out with Amuro and Sayla Mass. Mission Mode The Black Tri-Stars appear in Amuro's Official Mode for Operation Odessa. The trio appear two times during the battle to attack White Base. In the first game, they were given a cinematic for their Jet Stream Attack formation. Amuro takes down Mash and fights Gaia and Ortega after the movie ends. The following games merely have them intimidate White Base twice throughout Odessa. During Mission Mode in the second and third game, they appear randomly as ally or enemy pilots. When they appear together, they will perform their Jet Stream Attack on the player's character. If the player wants good parts for the Dom in the second game, they might choose to become friends with the three members for their specially named Collection Mission. For the third title, they star in one of the missions celebrating the past. In the Those Who Fight story, the Black Tri-Stars join with the Coalition led by Full Frontal and Treize Khushrenada. Personality Gaia and Ortega are confident war veterans who think themselves unbeatable. They form a close brotherhood due to their high-classed coordination. Mash's death upsets them greatly since their formation has never been broken before. As their superior, Gaia feels responsible for his subordinates' deaths and is regretful of their loss to an amateur pilot. Since Mash doesn't get a chance to speak in his original appearance, he is the only enigma of the team. One can guess that he shared his teammates' pride for their stellar record. Quotes *"Mash! Ortega! Launch a Jet Stream Attack on that Mobile Suit!" *"Hey! Did you just step on me?" *"The exact same tactics? Ha! You must take me for a fool!" *"Gonna crush ya'!" *"Mash... Ortega... I'm sorry." *"You little punk!" *"This is it!" *"Aghhh! Gaia! Ortega!" *"You little...!" *"He evaded the Jet Stream Attack? Impossible!" *"The Black Tri-Stars destroyed! I can't believe it!" Alternate MS When the player finishes select missions throughout Mission Mode in Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2, they will unlock the ability to see characters in specific Mobile Suits during missions. These can either force the particular ace to become weaker or pilot another MS from another Gundam saga. The particular trait and MS for these conditions listed below are ones afflicting The Black Tri-Stars. ;Gaia *Default - Dom *Weaker MS - Geara Doga (Rezin) *Occasional Pilot for - Big Zam ;Mash *Default - Dom *Weaker MS - Marazai, Gaza-C ;Ortega *Default - Dom *Weaker MS - Gouf Flying, Bawoo (Axis) In Dynasty Warriors: Gundam Reborn, they will be able to use the Musha Gundam and Knight Gundam. External Links *Profile at Gundam Wiki Category: Gundam Sub Pilots